kagome's kareoke party don't expect an update
by The Patient
Summary: after a fight with inuyasha kagome decides to bring her kareoke machine to the feudal era. every one is thrilled that is until some uninvited guests show up... R&R PLEASE! HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's karaoke party!

Hi this is my first fic I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah sadly I don't own any Inuyasha characters wish I did though. TïT

"Speaking"

'thinking'

CHAPTER 1- THE INSANITY BEGINS

It was like any other day in the feudal era. there was not a cloud in the sky. The whole world seemed to be peaceful..."SIT!" ... or not. "OUCH" "WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH!?". Yup just another day in feudal Japan "Inuyasha you can be so rude some times." Retorted a girl with jet black hair, brown eyes and a green sailor uniform. " well its not my fault you have to take those stupid tests of yours Kagome." " if you love them so much why don't you just go home and study the rest of your pathetic human life!?" yelled a boy who had silver hair. Golden eye's and two fluffy cute dog ears on top of his head. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted ever saying it. "I-im going home!" kagome said as she ran of twards the well. 'inuyasha you jerk!' she thought as she jumped into the well. A glowing blue light surrounded her as she fell. "mom I'm home" kagome called from the door as she steped inside. "oh your back already?" mrs.higurashi said a bit surprised to see her daughter. Her ekpresion quikly changed from surprised to delighted. "so hows it going with your journey?" kagomes mom asked as she fixed kagome something to eat. "its fine..." kagome said glumly as she nibbled on a rice cake. "me and inuyasha had a fight again"kagome whispered "oh my well I know just how to fix that." Said her mother "here you and your friends can play with it" said kagomes mom cheerfully "just sing your sorrows away." Mrs.higurashi handed her daughter a portable karaoke machene. [is there such thing? Oh well] "wow thanks mom!" kagome said exitedly she could'nt wait to show everybody. 'I hope inuyashas not mad at me' ka


	2. its a kareoke machine!

Chapter 2: it's a karaoke machine!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

I'm really sorry my chapters are so short but I'm trying!

Kagome said excitedly she couldn't wait to show everybody. 'I hope inuyashas not mad at me' kagome thought worriedly. "Inuyasha why do you always have to make kagome leave?" said a cute little kitsune with a fluffy tail. "Can it shippo!" said a very annoyed hanyou "b-but" shippo whined. Sango and miroku watched in silence. "No buts I know what you're going to say." "Oh inuyasha you need to apologize to kagome." Inuyasha imitated shippo with a fake kiddy voice. "Idiot" shippo said under his breath. "Feh" inu yasha said. "Inuyasha I'm back!" came an all to familiar voice "kagome?" they all said at once." I'm sorry inuyasha I wont be so selfish next time" kagome apologized. "Its ok" inuyasha said "oh yeah guys

Come hear I want to show you some thing" kagome took out the karaoke machine "what is it?" asked sango "its amazing!" gushed miroku "meow" kirara mewed "it's a karaoke machine."


	3. the not so secret kareoke party

KAGOME'S KAREOKE PARTY 

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Inuyasha...yet

Monkeygirl: sorry I haven't updated I didn't have any time but I'm trying so R&R!!

"ka...re...oke" stuttered shippo "what does this er... machine do?" he asked " well" kagome began "you put in a CD with songs on it into the karaoke machine, then you turn it on and you read the lyrics on this screen, then last you sing the song into this microphone." She proudly explained. "can we use it?" asked miroku. "sure we can also have a party and bring food and soda and ballons..." while kagome was busy naming random things you would bring to a party the rest of the group went to get ready, leaving the oblivious-to-any-other-living-object-around-her kagome alone naming random things. But she wasent alone... naraku's wasp spy's were spying on her. They flew back to narakus castle as fast as there puny wings could carry them and told there master about the gangs plan. " a karaoke party...this will be a perfect opertunity to steal the jewel shards! And crash tere party!" naraku realized "MUA HA HA HA HA HA" **cough** **hack** well as naraku was busy coughing kikyo just so happened to walk by and over hear this conversation. 'a party wow I'm going and while I'm at it I can finally get inuyasha to love me again and get rid of that sorry excuse of my reincarnation!" kikyo said enthusiastically. While kikyo was preoccupied herself by thinking of an evil plot to kill kagome and by the strange power of manga some of koga's wolves walked by and herd kikyo rambling on about the karaoke party, inuyasha and killing kagome. The wolves knowing how much koga loved kagome decided to tell him which brought up disastrous results. Kagome's karaoke party would be the most chaotic thing to ever happen on earth.

Monkey girl: did you like it? R&R!


	4. party time

Kagome's karaoke party 

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated forgive me!

Chapter 4: party time! 

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha **oh well. Oh yeah I don't know the names of kogas friends so I'm re naming them.**

" **It's done," said kagome the inu group stared proudly at there… um…masterpiece. " Now all we need are guests!" "Ok" you take care of that I'll cook" said sango and left for the kitchen. "I'll come with you," yelled miroku happily. " Oh no you don't." inuyasha growled" "I know what your after". " B-but" "no buts lets go over there and set up more decorations". **

**(Somewhere far away)**

"**This way!" said a wolf demon "koga slow down…please" koga was traveling towards the party obviously not to get the free snacks but to see the one and only kagome. Sniffsniff koga siffed the air "I smell…I smell… FOOD!" or not… bob and sparky sweatdroped as they watched koga run. "Oh well I guess it will always be like this." Sparky sighed "yup"-said bob.**

**(At the party)**

**the group had found some villagers who wanted to come and kaede. " Now" said kagome excitedly "LET THE INSANITY BEGIN!!!!!!!!"**

**And so… it did.**


	5. author's note

hi ... PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN... A REALLY LONG TIME DONT HATE ME !

well the reason for my not writing is well life is so confusing and i've just not gotten the chance... okay i'll admit i was also being kinda lazy too...sorry well i'll update when i can sayonara!

mokeygirl982


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! If you're still reading my story which I doubt you are I've updated! Woot!

I'm really sorry for the year-year and a half wait. I couldn't think of anything but don't worry I have ideas! So enough of me and on with the show… I mean story.

**Kagome's Karaoke Party!**

CHAPTER 6-It begins…

The village was full of lights and people talking, they were all getting ready for Kagome's so called karaoke party. They the villagers had no clue to what that was but unfortunately they were about to learn… "Hey, Miroku come help me carry this will ya!" shouted a voice we all know to well. "I'm coming" sighed miroku as he reluctantly walked away from a group of village girls. "Finally!" inuyasha exaggerated. Somewhere not to far away Sango and Shippo were setting up the stage and props Kagome was still by herself naming random items. "Here Shippo your to short let me help you" said sango trying to pry a roll of streamers from Shippo's hands "hey, don't call me small!" he yelled remind you of anyone? coughEdcough as he yanked them back. That was the one thing he shouldn't have done , you see when he pulled the streamers that caused Sango to fall which caused her to knock down a huge bucket of sparkly pink paint which spilled and got all over the props and the stage, not to mention many of the village's livestock. With all of that happening insanity chose another victim.

"Koga!" yelled sparky "slow dooooooooooooooown!" cried bob who had just staggered up beside him. The three wolf demons had been running for approximately 2 hours nonstop and they were really tired. "I'm right here you don't have to yell" said Koga irritably "oh, when did you get here?" said Bob "I was always here" replied Koga. "But I thought… never mind my feet hurt" said sparky. "MARSHMELLOWS!" screamed Koga and ran of towards the village. "wtf?" was all that went through the simple minds of Bob and Sparky. Not to far away a dog demon was walking with his faithful servant Jaken and the ever present rin. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going?" asked the girl named Rin. "To kill Inuyasha" he said

"Why?" said rin

"Because he has my sword" replied Sesshomaru"

"Why" she said again

"…"

"Why?"

"…"

"Why?"

"…"

Things went on like this until they reached a village full of strange lights. Jaken, not knowing what they were tried to eat them and got electrocuted and died. Rin heard noises coming from a nearby temple and went to investigate. What she saw would pull her and Sesshomaru-sama into something they would never forget.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So how did ya like it? Don't worry you won't have to wait so long for the next update I promise! r&r please! Oh, if anyone has song suggestions please send them to me via e-mail!


End file.
